Reaper the Rabbit does not fade
by Reno the lover
Summary: Going into Ronald's past with his favored toy Reaper.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short story made upon request of a good friend. We played a game and I lost so I made this as a prize to her for winning ^_^ I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its people I just write FanFic's for fun.

Reaper the Rabbit does not fade.

Ch1 Long Day

The sun was moving to the west as Ronald clocked out, sure he had been rushing around most of the day trying to get his work done, but he made a promise to himself he wouldn't accept any over time. The evenings were his time to play. Today he got help from Grell with a ship full of passengers, heading back to the UK from the US; they had been bombed by a greedy man who didn't get his money on time in a ransomed.

"People, I swear," he scratched his head full of blond hair. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he headed for home, he had all his plans lied out for tonight. Go home take a shower, play some music then go to the skate park until dark but all those plans changed when a sudden shock of sharp pain pinned his lower back, "I'm too young to be feeling this way," he gripped, "How does Grell-senpai do it? He's always so thorough about his work ... when Sebastian's not around. I'm happy I wasn't the only one given that boat, I would have accepted over time for sure if he hadn't shown up," he rubbed his back and waited for the local bus.

When he arrived in Spirit World it was only three blocks till home. He reached his apartment, tossed his shoes aside and turned on the stereo.

The apartment was small but perfect for himself and one guest. The walls were a light green and his carpet was brown. Books and video games littered the floor and a pizza box lay on the coffee table of the living room, "What a dump," he wined, "well with my back hurting I don't think I should skate board," he spent a couple hours cleaning up and decided on that bath.

After his back he lay in his bed, posters of bands and women cover his walls, one with a demonic looking grim reaper smiled back at him with blue flames in the back ground, he smiled up at it and snuggled into bed, only half covered to blend the comfort of both hot and cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Dreams of another time.

The summer sky was bright blue and the sun shone high and bright as little Ronald walked back to the car leaving the park, a strawberry ice cream cone in his hand.

"Honey, don't make a mess," spoke a women with long brown hair and bright yellow eyes.

"I won't mom," he giggled, "So now that I'm Seven do I get a new game?"

His father looked back to him, lime green eyes met highlighter yellow, "You can open your present at the dinner table Ronnie," he patted the Ronald's hair, "don't forget your grandmother is coming to visit today. She made you something special."

"Not more socks!" panicked the boy, "I hate socks! Why can't she buy me something instead of make socks?"

"Ronald," his mother's voice was sharp, "mind your self."

"Sorry mom," he looked out the window.

The car arrived to a big white house in the middle of town. There was already a blue car sitting in the drive, "Oh my," smiled his mother, "Looks like mom's here already."

Ronald pouted, "Stupid socks."

There was a loud squeal form the porch as an older woman with bright red hair and big red glasses rushed over to him, he big nose stuck out like a sore thumb and her wrinkled lips kissed Ronald's cheek, "How is my dear grand son?" she hugged him close.

"Fine, I'm fine," blushed the boy, "will you stop kissing me?" he tried to push her off. She ruffled his messy hair as a form of teasing, "Did you have fun at the park?"

"Yah, I think I'm getting the hang of my bike too," he smiled sweetly up at the old woman.

"I think you should open my give right now!"

"It isn't socks is it," he seemed leery and his mother shook her head.

"No no, dear that was last year, this year I made you something very special. It's your golden birthday after all and you only get one of those," she smiled big.

"A golden birthday?" he thought a moment, "oh yah that's because I'm seven and today's the seventh!" he cheered, "dad had to wait till he was ten so I get my special present soon then he did!"

His dad laughed at the boy's excitement, "Well I guess opening it early won't hurt."

Ronald jumped into the air in excitement, "Present!" his grand mother handed him a purple box rapped with paper and Ronald tore into it as fast as his arms could handle. He pulled out a creature that smiled happily back at him and his eyes grew round. A, happy white cotton tailed, stuffed bunny with a blue boa tie and black betty eyes, smiled at him with a blushing face.

Ronald looked it over a moment then hugged it close, "I love him, what's his name?"

"Well that's up to you dear," smiled his grandmother.

"I'll call him ... Reaper!"

His dad laughed at the name choice, "You going to grow up and be a reaper like your old man son?"

"I'd like to," he smiled back.

His dad looked off into the distance, "It's a rewarding job once you get the hang of it. You get to go to the human world and see all kinds of places," depending on where you apply you could end up in different parts of the world. I'm stationed in Africa and the land is full of deserts.

"Africa? I'm going to start learning about the human world in 'living world science' next year. I'm excited because we have to stay in the class all threw grade school and high school."

"That's because there's such a high demand for reapers. And the demand's increase every year, you'll never be out of a job. It's like you mom and her being a nurse."

Ronald looked to his bunny Reaper and hugged him close again, "I'll keep you with me always Reaper and we'll go to the living world together."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Lost Reaper

Ronald went to bed late that night in his small room on the third floor. He had spent all day with his new toy and planned to sleep with it too. He unhooked the lock on the window's door handles and pushed them open, "I'm so lucky to live here Reaper, I can see the stars from my room and no one else can because we have the tallest house in town," his smiled grew and he took off his glasses, putting it on Reaper's face, "If you're going to be a reaper too you need glasses," he smiled, "I never met a person who didn't wear glasses really. Daddy said they make special glasses just for Grim Reapers at work. I'd like to have a really cool pare some day." He placed Reaper on the window ledge so he can look at the stars, "Isn't it pretty? I'm so happy you're my friend Reaper. I can show you the stars every night if you want me too," he climbed up on the window's ledge to sit with his bunny and accidentally bumped Reaper out the window.

"No!" he cried, "Don't' die Reaper! I need you!" he jumped off and onto the floor running for the stars.

His dad was in the hall and stopped him, "Ronald it's passed your bed time."

"But dad my bunny fell out the window I have to go save him!"

"Not tonight son, its dark we'll look for him in the morning."

Ronald tried to force his way passed his dad, "No I need him or I can't sleep if he's hurt."

"Ronald!" he raised his voice catching the boy's attention, "It will have to wait."

The boy looked to his dad with tears in his eyes, "first thing in the morning!" he demanded and ran back to his room to look out the window, "Reaper! Reaper where are you?" he looked around trying to find the white bunny in the moon light. A dog made its way into the yard and the boy's heart stopped. He held his chest, "Reaper," he whispered as the dog picked up the bunny and ran away.

Ronald sneaked to the door and watched the lights turn out. He waited a moment and started crawling down to the steps, making sure to be quiet and close the door behind him. He made his way down the hall and the second flight of stars, passed the guest room where his grandmother sleeps and out the front door.

The night was filled with shadow and night sounds of distant cars and animals, "Reaper," he whispered, "where are you Reaper?" he wondered down the street after looking in the yard. When he reached the corner he saw the dog, "Hey!" he yelled and the dog took off, "Come back here you mutt!" he chased the dog as fast as he could but the dog darted into a house threw it's doggy door. It made no difference to Ronald, he dove in after it.

The dog ran into another room where a fire was lit in the fireplace.

"What is it boy?" asked a young preteen.

Ronald peaked around the corner he was scared and knew he would be in trouble.

"Where did you find this boy?" he removed the bunny from the dog's mouth, "It's torn? Did you do this boy?"

"It's mine," said Ronald.

The young teen looked to the kid, his yellow eyes examining his face in the fire light, "yours? Who are you?"

"Ronald Knox," smiled the boy shyly.

"Why are you in my house?"

"Your dog got out. He took my bunny."

"Did you do that boy?" he hit his dog on the head, "That's a bad boy!" then he turned to Ronald, "Did he do this?" he showed the bunny with a tare in his neck."

"Reaper!" cried the boy, "yes he did that."

"How about this, I'll come see you in the morning and we'll get you a new bunny?"

"No, Reaper's special to me, we should kill the dog!"

The other boy laughed, "I don't really like this dog either but my parent's don't want me to kill him. If he's so special maybe I can fix him for you?"

"What's your name?"

"William," the boy bowed with a smile, "My name is William T. Spears," he stood back up with a grin, "sure I can help sew your bunny back up."

That night Will and Ronald sat and talked while Will sewed Reaper back together. Early that morning the lights flickered on and Will's hair stood on end, "You have to go my dad's waking up!" he shoved Reaper into Ronald's hands and shooed him out the door.

"See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," he agreed and ran off to bed closing the door behind him.

Ronald woke early that morning as he always did. He rubbed his back and stretched, "Thank god my back's not hurting today," he smiled, "it's been a while since I've had a memory like that, a good 80 years or so since I last talked to my folks," he scratched his matted hair, "Well it's time to work," he searched his closet and found his old friend, setting him on the closed window seal so he would be greeted when he returned home.

~Fin~


End file.
